Infested
by Kristofer Huxley
Summary: In this epic ed edd n eddy story, an alien parasite has taken over all the adults in the culdesac. can the kids fight back or are they doomed? Disclaimer: I do not own ed edd n eddy. Chapter 5 is now up
1. Intro

Ed, Edd and Eddy

Infested

Intro

Rated T

We gaze up at the night sky and wonder what lies there among the stars. We do not think of the horror among the black veil of space. The darkness behind the bright stars.

In a town called Peach Creek, The young boy looks through his telescope under the soft moonlight. A large black sock draped over his head. He wore a bright orange t-shirt and blue cargo shorts. His name was Eddward, but he was usually called double D by his friends lest he be confused with a different boy. He was a straight A student and friends to local town boys , Ed and Eddy . "The stars are beautiful tonight "said Double D. He was about to pack up and leave when a bright orange fire suddenly appeared in the inky darkness. Double D was intrigued by it. _It's probably a comet _he thought, _it'll burn before it reaches the ground._ It did not. The brightly burning rock was flying across the sky, lighting up the cul-de-sac where Double D lived. Lights turned on and windows opened with the curious and frightened peering out at the blazing asteroid. The comet soon crashed in the nearby forest, a giant fireball licking up the night air. For a split second, the world stood still. The crickets stopped chirping, the breeze ceased it's blowing and the creek stopped flowing. The entire town hushed, waiting what would happen next. The danger passed, the crickets continued their nightly song, the wind rustled trees and the creek flowed forth again. Double D realized he was holding his breath and let it out. He packed up his tripod and telescope set off for home. _What a night _he thought to himself, _at least it's over now_. Boy was he wrong

Deep within the peach creek forest, all was silent. The rock that had crash landed from outer space stood defiantly in the clearing while the morning sun filter from the canopy on the coarse, rough stone. A _crack _echoed through out the forest as slimy worm things exited the comet. The terror had just begun……


	2. Chapter 2

Infested

Chapter 2

The bell rang as the students and teachers of Peach Creek junior high began their routines. The town of peach creek was a peaceful town set in California. Los Angeles was just across the 3-mile hike through the Peach Creek forest. Kids would often joke about 'how close to Hollywood they were'. It was named after the deep creek situated next to it and abundance of peaches on the trees when the first colonists showed up. It was founded in 1892 by Jonathan Redwood.

Prof. Gregory Henson was in high spirits this particular morning, partly because it was Friday, and that his first class he would be teaching about comets and asteroids, due to the one that struck in the forest last night. The elderly Professor had been teaching astronomy and physics for years at Peach Creek junior high, after getting his degree from Yale. He was still thinking about the meteorite. _That was highly unusual _thought the professor _I wonder what will come of this._His nostrils soon picked up a rather peculiar scent. It was coming from an alley close to the school. He set his suitcase down and went in it and found himself staring at a large slimy gray moving worm. "What the-"he never got to finish. The worm lunged his face with a sloppy hissing sound. It slithered down his throat, squirting green slime from its rear end into the air like a grotesque fountain until it went all the way down into his stomach. The Professor felt a wave of immense pain wash over him. His muscles spasmed and his breathing convulsed. He began coughing up blood uncontrollably. Soon his body stopped twitching and Henson fell in a pool of blood and green slime. Five minutes later, Gregory woke up, attacked the mess on his shirt with a handkerchief, picked up his suitcase he left at the entrance of the alley and headed towards the school. All the while with an unnatural yellow glow in his eyes

The boys were rushing for time. "C'mon sockhead, we're almost late" said the short boy. He wore a bright yellow t-shirt with a red vertical line and blue jean shorts with a wallet chain. His name was Eddy. On his right was a large, yellow skinned boy, with no apparent chin. He wore a red and white shirt under a green jacket; also, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. His name was Ed. "Double D, hurry, before the teachers bites your head off like the monster in _Space Invaders # 56."_ Said Ed. Double D had to smile. Even though Eddy was incredibly selfish and Ed was incredibly stupid, but none the less they were still his friends. They trio approached their first class they had together, astronomy with Professor Henson. "Man, I hope the Teach doesn't give me detention." Eddy wondered out loud. "Well, Eddy, let's hope you don't do anything to deserve it." replied Double D. "Can it, Captain Calculator!!" Eddy shot back. Ed, attempting to diffuse a fight before it begins, quickly shoved Double D and Eddy into the classroom. Everyone else was in the classroom."Morning kids" said Professor Henson. "Good morning Profes-"Double D stopped in mid-sentence; he could not help but stare at the almost sinister shade of yellow his eyes were showing. Double D could not focus on anything else in the room, so distracted he was that Ed had to pick up Double D and place him in his seat himself. If the day was normal for him, Double D would have berated himself for not paying attention in class, but he could not help feeling hypnotized by Professor Henson's spectral eye color. After class Double D asked the Prof. what happened to his eyes. Henson just shot him a malign glance and said "In time, Eddward, in time."

Throughout the day, Double D discovered that all the grown ups had Henson's unnatural eye color. Despite his love for academic achievement, Double D breathed out a sign of relief when the 3:00 bell rang. Double D crossed the vice principal, and he too had the yellow retina. Double D was close to yelling "What the hell is going on here?". When Double D boarded his bus, he was beyond exasperated when he took a look at the driver's eyes. Bright yellow. When the bus left the school, he found himself wondering if the adult's yellow eyes and the crashed meteorite were connected somehow. Sitting behind Double D was a boy and girl; the boy was wearing a green t-shirt and black shorts with a red cap pointed backwards, hating and keeps calling the Eds dorks and is the school jock. The girl wore a white sleeveless shirt over a white t-shirt. She was called Nazz, the most attractive and popular girl in the school. Sitting across from them was a rather effeminate boy wearing a blue sweater and white jeans named Jimmy; he was famous at the school for always getting hurt. Next to him on the seat was a girl who was his best friend and the baby sister of Ed, Sarah. She wore a pink sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. Jimmy and Sarah were talking about the comet crash and the teachers eyes , "Sarah, I'm terrified at these implications.", said Jimmy., breaking in to one of his usual crying fits. Sarah held Jimmy and patted him on the back, "There, There Jimmy ." said Sarah, trying futilely to calm the boy down. "Plank says that aliens are here to kill us all!" said a very nosy boy named Jonny, and the plank he was referring to was piece of 2x4 with a crudely drawn face on it. _Wayyyyyy _ in the back were the despised Kanker sisters May, Marie, and Lee. "Look girls!" said Lee, pointing to Jimmy , "Niagra Falls is at it again." Everyone on the bus snickered to that.

When Double D arrived at his house, it a property of malice that was not there before. _That's strange_ thought Double D at his open door, _I thought I closed the door this morning when I left_ . When Double D entered he saw a sight he thought he would never see, his parents. Before any words could be shared, he looked at his parents eyes and recoiled in fright. Yellow eyes. Before anything else could happen, Double D's father hit Double D on the head with the large iron pan he had been concealing. Before Double D blacked out, he heard his mom say "It's for your own good". Double D then closed his eyes to the chaotic reality around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Infested

Chapter 3

Double d woke up with a massive headache. Slowly, he regained his memories, every adult in his school with haunting yellow eyes. His parents at his house, his dad assaulting him with an iron pan. He tried to move his arms but found his wrists tightly bound with nylon rope. He also found out he was in the kitchen. After the fog in his senses cleared, he realized he was sitting in a chair. Double D looked up, and saw his mum staring intently at him, with the yellow eye color he despised. "Mom, why?" Double D asked. "We need you to join the new world order, dear." Double D's mother said. Double D looked at her hand and saw a large worm wriggling detestably, excreting gooey green slime. Double D didn't understand, why would his neat freak mother be gripping something that disgusting in her hands? Double D with terrifying realization she was moving toward him, the worm gurgling wickedly. Double D wasted no time. He jumped on his feet and performed a mad shoulder dash to his mother. He tried not to slow down as knocked her down to the cold tile floor. His father burst out in the doorway with the .45 rifle he always kept handy in case of break-ins. Double D nearly gasped at cold sneer contorted on his father's face which looked even more sinister on account of the hateful, glowing yellow eyes. His father immediately swung the butt of the huge rifle at him like Babe Ruth with a baseball bat. It hit Double D in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him, causing him to fall with the chair (still attached to his back) breaking open a window, spilling glass shards all over the floor.

"Dad, why are you doing this" asked Double D, "What is wrong with you and mother?" While he was talking, Double D's hand reached for a glass shard to cut himself free with.

Double D's father laughed harshly. "Isn't it obvious, you pathetic earthling!" spat the man "We're just using your weak bodies because we don't have any ourselves!"

Double D didn't understand, but his hands closed around a sharp piece that he was already using to cut through his bondage. "Explain please." Double D said blatantly, sawing through the rope

"You insignificant little tramp!" boomed Double D's father "What would be the point of telling you, your already dead far as I'm concerned, why the King Of The Worms was right about you puny- "

Double D sprang at his father with agility he himself had not known until now. But the elder man swung the rifle again, this time with added strength, knocking his son out the hole of what used to be the glass window. Double D flew over the railing and on to the grassy earth below. For the second time that day, Double D's head throbbed painfully. Double D's terror was only added to when he saw his father bound out the door, loading the gun. As his father aimed for him between the eyes, Double D's life flashed before his eyes. When his dad cocked the rifle, he shut his eyes tight and waited for the gunshot that would end it all. Instead, what he got was something heavy falling on his chest and his father hollering out in agony. Double D opened his eyes and saw his dad clutching his right eye, cursing in pain as blood trickled through the spaces between his fingers. And he also discovered that the heavy item on his chest was the rifle, loaded and ready to be fired.

"Sockhead, hurry up and let's get out of here!" said a familiar voice

Double D turned around and saw Eddy, holding a slingshot. He suddenly remembered something. His dad kept a rifle AND a handgun in case he was disarmed. Sure enough, the sound of a revolver being cocked rang in Double D's ears. What happened next was out of pure instinct. Double D raised the gun, and fired. He wasn't aiming for anything in particular. Double D looked at his father slumped with his right eye, and a large chunk of his brain, were obliterated, blood steadily trickling in a solid line down his haggard face. Double D grimaced and ran after Eddy.

Double D could gain no memory after killing his father, he believed he did a great deal of crying and laughing in his frantic run to were the rest of the kids were hiding out, in the junkyard. Towering scraps o f metal stood defiantly in twisted shapes and forms. They came to a hidden door, and Eddy lead Double D to a stage. when Eddy opened the door Double D was hit by a blast of loud, scared voices. "QUIET" yelled Eddy in an effort to calm everyone down "Double D is here, he will know what to do.".

Faces filled with hope and desperation, despite the sea of frightened children gazing up at him, Double D only wanted to know one thing

"Where's Ed?"

It was Sarah who answered

" When Mom and Dad tried to force me and Jimmy to swallow a worm, we jumped through the first floor window and ran for our lives but Ed wasn't with us.".

Double D wanted to question every kid before him, get the details of their experiences, figure out what was the cause of the madness in their beloved Peach Creek. But more than anything else, he wanted to find Ed.

" Does anyone else have a gun?"

Surprisingly, Jimmy responded

" I grabbed the handgun Sarah's dad was threatening to use on us before we escaped, and my Dad taught me how to use firearms"

If the situation wasn't so dire, Double D would have been surprised that a boy like Jimmy would know how to use guns. But their was simply no time.

"Let's go." Said Double D

When Double D and Jimmy arrived at the house, it was eerily quiet. They jumped through the broken window that Jimmy and Sarah had made during their desperate flight earlier that day. Double D and Jimmy heard weeping downstairs. They both moved downwards and Double D kicked the door open with all the strength he could muster, sweeping the room with the rifle. To be short, Double D and Jimmy made a grisly discovery. Ed was the one weeping, and his parents hacked and dismembered bodies were scattered across the room, Crimson streaks of blood painting the room head to toe. Next to the sobbing Ed was a bloody fire ax. It was clear to Double D and Jimmy when Jimmy and Sarah had escaped, instead of chasing them; they tried to do the same to the same to Ed, who fought back viscously. Ed had obviously regretted it. When Double D went to console Ed, he hugged him as tight as he could, staining Double D's orange t-shirt with streaks of red. Without a word, Jimmy put the barrel of the pistol in his mouth

"Jimmy, what-" Double d began, but it was to late. The gunshot seemed louder than it actually was, and splattered blood on Double D's face. Right there, with Jimmy's blood pooling around his still body and Ed sobbing on his shoulder, Double D cried.

The king of the Worms was a strange being. A bleached white skull standing in for a head, solid black coat draped over his body and chains attached to his wrists. But probably not as strange as a worm warrior, with a black enlongenated skull and simple black body rippling with muscle, the warriors indeed did look unconventional. A worm warrior bowed before the King, "My lord" it said " All the adults in Peach Creek have been taken over.". "Excellent" said the king, "Time to start phase 2".

What could that mean folks? Well the story keeps improving by the minute! I'd like to take this time to honor those who give me constructive criticism, MetaEDD ,Colton M.H. and Edder. I haven't started work on chapter 4 right to the minute so it might be a while before it's up. Hux out!


	4. Chapter 4

Infested

Chapter 4

Rated T

The doors to the children's secret hideout burst open. Frightened children aimed makeshift guns at the unknown intruder.

"Calm down." Said Double D, holding a grief stricken Ed. Everyone crowded around the grief-stricken duo, assaulting them with questions of what happened at Ed's house. But Sarah wouldn't wait her turn. Pushing everyone aside, she stormed straight up to Double D and shouted "Where's Jimmy?"

Double D gulped. This was the moment he dreaded, explaining to Sarah that Jimmy killed himself, he hadn't thought of that whilst dragging depressed Ed and the carcass of Jimmy.

"He killed himself, when he found out Ed killed your parents in self defense." Double D reported.

Sarah stared back at Double D with disbelieving eyes. She was to shocked to say a word.

"His…Body…out…there." Double D slurring the words as if he was drunk, he really was bad at being the bearer of bad news, even worse at SHOCKING news. Sarah didn't wait for anything else. She bolted out of the door, a large turbulence of wind knocking down everything in it's wake. A massive cry tore into the ears of the kids, followed by uncontrollable sobbing. Ed joined in with his baby sister, the siblings mourning over their losses. Double D, his emotions spent, walked up to Nazz, holding her ears in pain.

"Nazz, could you comfort Ed and Sarah, I've no patience to spare."

"Sure, dude"

Double D walked out into the night. The junkyard suddenly a welcoming home as twisted metal reached for him as if asking for a hug. He thought his emotions were spent, but when thoughts drifted to his father, warm tears rolled down his cheeks. He willed himself not to cry, but to figure out the answer to the question that plagued him ever since the day started, what is going on? He sat down on a weather beaten car door.

_What is going on _thought Double D. Suddenly worms came into his mind, the large ugly worms that he saw and other kids reported about.

"Our worm population never looked like that" Double D wondered out loud "Where could they have come from?"

His mind suddenly thought of an answer, the comet. It seemed highly unlikely but a lot of things seemed highly unlikely today. Suddenly, a bright purple fire caught his attention. Double D tracked it down with his eyes until he was staring at the comets resting place. When the wind turned his way a jumble of unutterable patois blasted his ears. This only cemented his belief, the comet had to do with this one way or another, it seemed too irrefutable to deny. The young boy marched into the hideout and yelled "Friends, we storm the forest tonight!"

The forest was too quiet. Dressed in hardcore military Camo, the children looked part of the forest. They walked past dense shrubs as they adjusted their custom made helmets, and kept their weapons to their chests. Sunlight reflected off of weapons they stole from the Peach Creek gunshop, their makeshift guns too weak for what they considered were the dawn of a bloody war. A strange being popped out of nowhere behind Jonny, a creature with a black elongated and impossibly huge build. The panic-stricken boy letting loose with his Uzi, bright blue blood escaping the ugly holes being ripped into his head. Pretty soon, gunshots were peppering the green brush. The creatures attacked mercilessly with things that looked vaguely like spears, double bladed at each end. The tables turned on the kids almost immediately. Double D watched in unmatched horror as his comrades fell before him. Eddy's head rolled towards him almost nonchalantly, the bone chilling look in his empty eyes, blaming him for everything. Double D felt a piercing pain his chest as a double bladed spear emerged, squirting blood horrendously. When it left him he fell to the forest floor, gasping for breath admist the screaming pain. With what strength he had left, he raised the rifle shot the beast's head which disappeared in an explosion of blue. A malicious figure came from the brush admist the chaos, his bleached white skull with a haunting grin, the chains on his wrists clanking together, his black trench coat that stood against the sunlight. He gave Double D a mocking glance before a bright fireball popped in his hand

In a sinister voice he said "Here's a taste of what's to come!" and hurled the flame towards him as Double D woke up.

In the morning the breakfast should have been cheery but it seemed to drag on. When they were in the forest they moved as one, but one of them was to distracted.

"Double D, pick up the pace!" whispered an annoyed Kevin

Double D didn't respond. Eddy came up to him

"Dude, you all right, you seemed distant during breakfast, everything alright?"

Double D was debating with himself in his psyche, was his dream just a result of severe paranoia, or a warning?

"Nothing, I'm just deeply concerned is all"

That was a HUGE understatement. He was practically on the brink of going insane. And would only get worse when they reached the comet

________________________________________________________________-

Not exactly a cliffhanger but, you know. Sorry about the large gap between these chapters but a promise it won't happen again. Speaking of updates, the official system for me is

Saturday-Profile update

Sunday-New Chapter

This will start this weekend and how it'll work from now on. So until Saturday, see Ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Infested

Chapter 5

Double D tried to focus on moving through the forest as stealthily as possible, but given Ed's emotional status he couldn't help being distracted. Maybe he was trying to keep himself from wondering about his nightmare, his grey matter felt haunted by the imagery. He jogged up to Ed, noting that the boy's head was nearly touching the ground.

"Ed, are you all right?" asked Double D

"My parents and Jimmy are dead because of me, I've lost the will to live!" shouted a grief stricken Ed

"Quiet, dorks!" whispered a severely annoyed Kevin

Not wanting to draw anymore unwanted attention, Double D ceased his conversation with Ed and continued to move through the foliage as quiet as he could manage. Though they were just children, they learned through television how to do the 'get from point A to point B' grind. Now, with their parents going after them and the possible culprit a strange species of worm, this knowledge aids them. Double D soon stopped and listened to the squawking on his radio.

Just before leaving, the kids raided the local RadioShack for the walkie-talkie shipment that had arrived the previous week. Double D saw his comrades put their walkie-talkies to their ears, he realized whoever is broadcasting is making sure everyone in the group hears his or hers message. Coming from the tiny speaker was the shocked voice of Eddy saying "Everyone who can hear me, I've found the crash site, but the comets not here, calling for assistance at forty steps south of the old oak tree. After using their compasses to zero in on their destination, the kids go after Eddy's distress call, moving as one through the brush. Everyone is eager to see what Eddy has discovered, that is, everyone except Double D. He had a feeling that once they meet up with Eddy, the real terror would begin.

In little to no time, all the children were next to a sweating Eddy, standing next to a huge hole in the ground where the comet should've been.

"Guys, I'm sorry, they jumped me!" Eddy stammered

They were soon attack by the creatures from Double D's dream. They emerged from the hole. The overly muscular bodies holding an elongated head upon a horrendously black skin tone. The kids opened fire on them immediately, spilling blue blood on the bright green leaves. The creatures sprung at them with double bladed-spears. Double D was too petrified to fight, his nightmare had come true, the massacre of his comrades by the hands of an unknown foe. He noticed that Kevin aimed his M16 at Eddy instead of one of the beasts.

"You betrayed us you dork!" shouted Kevin

But before he could fire at Eddy, a spear emerged through his stomach, soon Kevin was choking on his own blood, and he gurgled sickeningly as he fell to the forest floor. Eddy tried to move from his precarious position (right in front of the hole) but was pulled down in to it by countless hands. Double D began to realize that they were being bottlenecked into the hole. And, during the bloodiest part of the frantic fight for survival, emerged the figure that was the pinnacle of horror, the King of the Worms, the sun shining of the eternal death grin of the bleached white skull. The clanking of the chains bound to his wrists seemed to echo the loudest in the battlefield, his trench coat as black as his nonexistent heart. Soon, a fireball appeared in his hand, he looked at Double D and threw at it him…….

A perfect cliffhanger this time, sorry about the chapter being so short, but I really couldn't think up of anything else in this chapter. But I promise that the next chapter will be longer AND include a HUGE twist that you won't see coming. 'Till next time, Hux out!


End file.
